


Release

by chaos_monkey, Revakah



Series: Cultural Exchange [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Cultural Differences, First Time Blow Jobs, Flustered Thrawn, Light Angst, Like over 30 years age difference, M/M, Sexual Repression, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: “And yet you’ve never had sex outside of your ‘reproductive duties’, am I understanding that right?” Eli’s voice was almost apurras he ran the tip of one index finger lightly down the centre of Thrawn’s chest to his upper abdomen.His mouth suddenly dry and his breathing coming faster, Thrawn swallowed hard. “I have not.”“Do you want to?”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Cultural Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556740
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, we finally did the long-promised Part 3! Cheers for the kick in the pants, drac.  
> (Don't worry, everybody showered between part 2 and 3)  
> (Oh yeah and this is written only in the context of the 2017 novel because we started it a very long time ago 😅)

“You have _grandchildren?”_

Thrawn blinked. Vant- _Eli_ sounded… incredulous, his expression holding genuine surprise. “Assuming my progeny fulfilled their reproductive duties on schedule and were successful in producing offspring of their own, yes.” 

“Wait, you said these… ‘reproductive duties’—” a frown flickered across Eli’s face— “start at age twenty-one?” 

“Yes.” 

“So you’re how old now?” 

“Fifty-two, in Imperial standard years,” Thrawn said, and felt something twist in his stomach when Eli just stared at him without answering. He ought to have simply started with that, and Eli would have known he was much too old for— 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Eli breathed, and it was Thrawn’s turn to stare, at a loss for words. Eli continued before he had a chance to untangle his tongue and respond, those brown eyes running blatantly down the length of Thrawn’s body and back up again as a truly lascivious smirk formed on Eli’s full lips. “Chiss certainly age well. Or is that just you?” 

Thrawn’s pulse sped up as Eli stepped forward, narrowing the gap between them. “We have slightly longer average lifespans than most humans, I believe. Perhaps that is…” He trailed off, feeling heat rise in his own face as Eli drew nearer still, looking up at him through long, dark eyelashes. He had never been so aware of someone’s _eyelashes_ before. 

“And yet you’ve never had sex outside of your ‘reproductive duties’, am I understanding that right?” Eli’s voice was almost a _purr_ as he ran the tip of one index finger lightly down the centre of Thrawn’s chest to his upper abdomen. 

His mouth suddenly dry and his breathing coming faster, Thrawn swallowed hard. “I have not.”

“Do you want to?” Eli asked, biting his lower lip in an almost _unbearably_ sensual movement. “Purely in the interests of… cultural exchange, of course.” 

Aside from his heart thudding wildly in his chest, Thrawn felt as though he was frozen, his gaze trapped by Eli’s eyes, his hands unmoving at his sides. He knew he should step away, he should put an end to this, _now;_ but he could feel the heat of Eli’s body radiating against his, could smell the fresh soap from Eli’s shower after their ‘sparring match’, could even see a fine sheen of saliva glistening on the human’s bottom lip, trailed there by a flick of a wet, pink tongue— and he _wanted._ He wanted _more._

“Yes,” Thrawn heard himself say, and his own voice was hoarse and distant and strange to his ears. 

He could hardly breathe as Eli rose up on his toes, holding his gaze, one hand running up Thrawn’s back to his neck and trailing a line of shivers in its wake. Eli tugged his head down gently, and then all the objections and ingrained rules still churning in the back of Thrawn’s mind died instantly on his tongue at the first press of Eli’s mouth to his. 

Even this had not been a part of his experience in the past, Eli’s tongue lazily exploring his mouth, hot and slick and indolently demanding; Eli’s hands exploring his body over his clothing before slipping _under_ the hem of his clean shirt and pushing it up his stomach. The touch of Eli’s deft fingers on his bare skin was like an electric jolt, and Thrawn trembled, unsure what to do with his own hands and already so overwhelmed that it took him a moment to notice— 

Eli was unfastening his fly. 

“What— what are you doing?” Thrawn managed hoarsely, flushing with renewed shame as Eli’s fingers brushed lightly over the renewed erection straining at the front of his trousers. It hadn’t been _that_ long since the incident in the gym, yet he was already— 

“Clothes _do_ kind of get in the way,” Eli said, biting his lip again. And his lips were _swollen_ now, red and shiny from kissing. Thrawn’s breath hitched and he felt himself _twitch_ eagerly in his underclothes, throbbing with need as Eli finished unzipping his fly. “But I don’t mind if you want to stay dressed,” he added, gazing up at Thrawn with a crooked smile, his eyes huge and dark. 

It must be a human arousal response, Thrawn noted distantly, the way Eli’s pupils were dilated far, far wider than they should be in the brightly-lit room— and then he was leading Thrawn the last few paces over to the cot at the wall. He shamelessly stripped off his own shirt before giving Thrawn a little push onto the bed, following him down and _straddling_ him— just as he had in the gym. 

Thrawn moaned, unable to help it as Eli _thrust_ lightly against him, planting another brief kiss on his mouth before pulling away again. 

“You’ll tell me if I go too fast, yeah?” Eli asked, his tone more serious. 

“Yes,” Thrawn managed, breathing hard with nerves and excitement and disgracefully _intense_ desire. He could feel the evidence of Eli’s renewed excitement against him as well, tantalizingly hot and stiff; and the truth was, while this was already far beyond just ‘too fast’— the last thing he wanted was for Eli to stop. 

And Eli _didn’t_ stop. Thrawn nearly swallowed his tongue, his cheeks flaming and his hands fisting in the sheets when Eli shuffled backwards, down the bed, rucking his shirt up to his chest and meandering a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses over his tingling skin. He couldn’t quite breathe, his whole body tensing as Eli tugged his clothing down to free his straining erection— Eli’s fingers encircled him with a firm grip, his hand warm and soft but strong— and then Eli shot him a cheeky grin, ducked his head, and _licked_ Thrawn’s cock. 

Thrawn jerked, gasping in shock at the casually depraved act. His pulse roaring in his ears so loudly he could scarcely hear his own shallow, panting breaths, he closed his eyes against his own embarrassment, unable to believe what Eli was doing even though he could _feel_ it. Broken, strangled sounds he didn’t even recognize as his own pants and moans rose in his throat as Eli mouthed at him, lips and tongue incredibly hot and wet on his almost painfully sensitive flesh; kissing and teasing and licking— 

And then closing around him and _sucking._

Thrawn shuddered on the narrow bed as Eli worked him higher, head bobbing up and down. The obscenely _wet_ sucking sounds and Eli’s quiet, appreciative hums of pleasure were very nearly as arousing as the physical stimulation itself, and it wasn’t long before Thrawn was all but writhing under his talented ministrations, scarcely able to breathe for panting. 

He tried, desperately, to choke out a warning as the heated tension coiling in his gut went tight and urgent— but all he managed was a garbled, shocked cry that was mortifyingly close to a whine as that heat crested and _burst_ in a dizzyingly powerful rush of pure, burning pleasure. He felt his cock throbbing, twitching in Eli’s grip as he spilled himself straight into the wet heat of Eli’s _mouth—_ and Eli didn’t stop, only slowed, sucking him through his release while he trembled and shook helplessly through his orgasm. 

Eli finally pulled off, licking his swollen lips with a satisfied-sounding hum and crawling back up the bed to straddle Thrawn’s hips once more. His cheeks were blazingly hot, flushed a fetching bright red, and he was making no attempt to hide his own desire as he leaned down to press a hungry kiss to Thrawn’s lips. 

_With the mouth he’d just used to- to—_

Thrawn moaned, the sound half a sob as he clutched at Eli’s back, his head spinning at the knowledge that he was… he was tasting _himself_ on Eli’s tongue. He could feel Eli’s hand moving between them, and then Eli was groaning against his lips, arm moving rhythmically as he openly, shamelessly pleasured himself. 

“Oh gods, touch me, Thrawn, please,” Eli breathed, breaking away again to sit upright, still astride Thrawn’s hips. His legs were spread wide, his hips rocking slowly and his reddened lips parted as he panted for breath. 

Thrawn couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, Eli perched on top of him half naked, one hand working smoothly over his own erection, flushed and _glistening_ wet at the tip. Unsure what Eli meant, exactly, but knowing he _wanted_ to touch, Thrawn swallowed hard and tentatively rested both hands on Eli’s rocking hips. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Eli said encouragingly with a breathy groan and an open-mouthed smile. He slowed his strokes but didn’t stop, his free hand moving to guide Thrawn’s further back and _into_ his loose casual wear until Thrawn was cupping his backside with both hands. 

Shocked at his own daring, Thrawn impulsively _squeezed_ those taut, firm muscles moving under his palms; and Eli groaned again, tilting his head back and rolling his hips harder. He was all but thrusting into his own hand now, completely unrestrained; just as he had done against Thrawn on the floor of the gym… Except now Thrawn could _see_ it; could see the way his abdominals tightened and flexed with every movement of his half-bared hips, could see Eli’s— Eli’s _cock,_ jutting out hard and full from a tidy little thatch of dark curly pubic hair and leaking a shining trail down onto Thrawn’s own belly as he worked himself faster. 

Thrawn’s breath caught in a whimper as it struck him that Eli might mean to… to bring himself to completion, _on_ Thrawn, like this; the thought simultaneously appalling and utterly compelling in its indecency. 

He _wanted_ Eli to do it, Thrawn realized, his grip tightening and another moan rising in his throat. He wanted to see it and he wanted to _feel_ it, even though he knew shouldn’t. 

And it was only a moment longer before he got his wish. 

“Gods, Thrawn, I’m so close,” Eli panted, his breath catching in a ragged moan and his free hand tightening over Thrawn’s own. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna come, I— _fuck-!”_

Thrawn shuddered nearly as hard as Eli did as the human’s climax overtook him. Eli’s hand visibly tightened on himself, still pumping jerkily as he spilled out with a gasped curse, his straining cock spurting hot, wet, glistening trails over Thrawn’s bare skin from navel to nipples. Only half-aware he was still gripping Eli tightly, Thrawn just lay there panting heavily, staring in rapt fascination as Eli finished on him with a shiver and lazy grin. 

“How was that?” Eli murmured, his voice low and rough as he leaned down again, nuzzling against Thrawn’s cheek, _pressing_ himself against Thrawn’s bare front and heedless of the sticky mess of his own semen between them. 

Little echoes of debauched pleasure danced over Thrawn’s skin as Eli pressed a breathless, luxuriant kiss to his lips— and he couldn’t quite manage to do anything but nod fervently, another quiet whimper escaping him into the warmth of Eli’s mouth. 


End file.
